Inner Strength
by jenny sherman
Summary: Mulder is infected with an alien virus and it changes him so much that only scully can save him, but does he want her to?


June 10 Monday 12.30 am U.S. Air force Base Arlington  
  
"Sir"  
  
"What is it Lieutenant?"  
  
"I have an unidentified object on my radar at co-ordinates 5.7, 2.3 east south east. I have tried to contact the aircraft sir but there has been no response"  
  
The grey haired C.O. George Jones sat down beside the lieutenant.  
  
"How long have you been tracking it soldier?" The C.O. asked scratching his chin.  
  
"About 5 minutes sir"  
  
"There's nothing of ours flying off those flight lines nor a passenger plane that's been diverted you've checked right?" The C.O. was trying all possible routes before he had to scramble some jets to check it out.  
  
"I've already checked sir, nothing unusual " The lieutenant looked a his C.O. glad that he was now dealing with the problem.  
  
"Okay, call the air base ask them to send up a couple of fighters to inspect the situation and tell them to advise caution as were not sure who's it is"  
  
The C.O. stood up from the control panel and walked into his office, after closing his door, which effectively cut out the noise of the hitec room next door, he moved over to his desk, searching for a piece of paper he grabbed the phone.  
  
"Yes sir its Lieutenant Commander George Jones here you told me to inform you if any objects showed up in my airspace this week well... we've been tracking a UFO for about 10 minutes now " The c.o. listened to the well spoken voice on the other end of the line. As a pause was heard so was the inhale and exhale of what Jones realised was cigarette smoke.  
  
"No sir I followed procedure like you ordered and sent up two fighters" The faceless voice spoke again.  
  
"Yes sir the CO ordinates are 5.7,2.3 east south east, yes sir I'll keep you informed"  
  
The C.O. replaced the receiver and sat down in his chair.  
  
Fighter Pilot 1  
  
"Hey Jammer, you got anything on radar yet?"  
  
"Negative Red nothing yet..... Wait a minute what the hell.." Jammer looked at his radar, there was a small object approaching him at a considerable high speed.  
  
"Jammer it's heading right for you bank right, bank right" Red shouted the instructions to his friend over the radio. Red didn't need to look on the radar for the object he could already see it in the heavens, gliding across the sky at an incredible speed, it seemed to be playing chicken with Jammer's plane. As it came closer Red could see the bright blue and green lights that were being emitted from its underside.  
  
Jammer pulled the jet harshly to the right just as the object passed him.  
  
To both pilots surprise the object stopped dead in the sky and hovered.  
  
"What the hell is that thing Jammer, What do we do?"  
  
"Our orders were to observe and escort out of our airspace, but something tells me this fellows not gonna go quietly. Base control this is Lt Jammer, we have encountered a UFO and it seems to be toying with us, please advise" The response from the ground was very distorted.  
  
"Fighter........you must not........fired......"  
  
"Base control please repeat orders over" Jammer strained to hear the repeated message.  
  
"I say again....Jammer.....do........Fire"  
  
"Red I cant get confirmation of the orders the signal is breaking up." Jammer clicked his knuckles trying to think of what to do after all he was the senior officer of the two and it was up to him.  
  
"Jammer what do we do if it turns hostile and fire on us have we permission return fire."  
  
As if the UFO was testing that theory it loomed towards Jammer's plane and emitted a white light, which engulfed the whole plane.  
  
"Ahhhh, I can't see, I can't see it's burning me ahhh"  
  
Jammer tried to shield himself from the burning light but to no avail, it was like the plane had been wrapped in a white cloth. Jammer could feel the temperature rising in his cabin; he took of his helmet and undid his flight suit.  
  
"I've got to get outer here, I gotta get out," he repeated. Red watch in horror as the beam clocked his friend's plane; he could no longer here Jammer's voice. It was like the white beam was a force field keeping everything out but trapping you inside.  
  
Red locked on weapons and fired 4 missiles at the UFO. Suddenly the object moved to the left to avoid the first two missiles then right effectively missing the third but he was caught out with the forth that hit the bottom of the objects, throwing it backwards in the air as a small explosion occurred underneath. The object started to shudder, the beam was still holding Jammers jet in its grip and as the UFO lost the fight with gravity and hurtled towards the ground, it pulled Jammer's plane down with it.  
  
"Jammer Eject, Eject" Red screamed but it was no use, radio contact was dead. All Red could do was watch as the two aircraft's fell to the ground.  
  
Jammer was aware off a falling sensation, but he was almost dead anyway the temperature inside the jet was so hot that the plastic instruments had started to melt. Jammer heaved at the smell of his own burning flesh. He kept his gaze and mind fixed on one thought as he began to die, the picture on his panel of his wife and baby girl, as the temp continued to rise, the ends of the picture started to curls up in black smoke and die and at the same time so did Jammer.  
  
The UFO hit the ground with a massive explosion, a small crack appeared in the side of the object and a green glow emitted from the ship.  
  
Not long after the UFO hit the ground the white beam ceased its hold of Jammer's plane, but it was too late, the plane had landed hard and blew up on impact, thousands of pieces were all that remained.  
  
All Red could do was watch the carnage before him suddenly the radio burst into life.  
  
"Fighter two this is base command, what the hell just happened up there?"  
  
Red at a loss for words just stared at the debris below.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Monday 10 June 6.28 am. Fox Mulders Apartment  
  
Fox Mulder awoke suddenly from the grip of one of his many nightmares that haunted him nightly. He looked around the apartment to gather his surrounding. The floor was littered with pizza boxes and empty Chinese take away cartons. The TV was still on emitting a blank screen; the video he had watched was long since finished. Mulder sat up off his couch and retched his hand through his soak ridden hair, picking up the control off the floor he turned off the tv and look at his watch, 6.28am, time to get up he thought to himself.  
  
Mulder wasn't feeling in the mood for his usual jog this morning instead he jogged into the bathroom and had a long hot shower, the feel of the hot water running over his skin made him feel refreshed.  
  
After 20 minutes in the shower he turned off the radiant heat source and stepped out of the cubicle, grabbing the nearest towel he patted himself down and wrapped it around his waist.  
  
After another 20 minutes Mulder had dried, shaved and changed into one of his favourite suits, picking out a really offensive tie to amuse Scully he headed for he door.  
  
At the door his eyes scanned an object on the floor as he came closer he could see that it was an information leaflet on the Lincoln memorial statue. Mulder knew immediately that it was from his informant known as X. When Mulder examined the leaflet closely in the top left hand corner was a time, 8.00am. Looking at his watch he realised that he didn't have long. He knew that he had something good for him because they were meeting in daylight, rather odd for X.  
  
Grabbing his car keys he left is apartment taking the leaflet with him. As he pressed the button to call the elevator he considered calling Scully to let her know he would be late he knew she would only worry about him, he envisioned her standing there her hands placed firmly on her hips with that worried look across her face, he smiled to himself lately his thoughts had wondered to Scully quiet often, as the doors opened he shook his thoughts off and walked in pressing the ground button. He decided not to call Scully he shouldn't be to long.  
  
8.00 am Lincoln Memorial  
  
Mulder sat on the steps infront of the huge statue eating his breakfast which consisted of a regular coffee and a bacon batch, if Scully was here now he knew he would be getting one of her lectures on what the food he was eating would be doing to his arteries, she could be so explicit sometimes when it came to the problems you can have with your body when you eat junk food, it usually put him off, but not this time. He sat enjoying his batch looking at his watch again for the third time, he looked up and enjoyed the scene infront of him, this was one of his most favourite places to be, a place to think at night and a place to enjoy the peace and in the mornings like now on his morning jog he could see all the parents with there kids preparing to go to school. He looked again at his watch 8.04 am, he decided to have a quick scan around the statue, as his eyes surveyed the tall pillars he say a figure staying in the little shade that there was available. About time Mulder thought, he stood and took one last sip of his drink; walking to X he threw them in the trashcan as he came closer X backed off. When Mulder was in speaking range Mulder nodded his head.  
  
"Thank you for meeting me at such an early hour Agent Mulder, did you enjoy your breakfast" Mulder smiled he then realised that X must have been there alot longer than he had realised.  
  
"I'm sure that your not interested in my diet, I get enough stick from Scully, now you wanted to meet what have you got for me?" X pulled out a large envelope from his jacket and took a quick look around before passing it to Mulder. As he passed it to Mulder, he began to open it  
  
"What's this?" X put his hands up to stop him from proceeding.  
  
"This is not the place to open that Agent Mulder, these are photos from one of our spy satellites, they show the area of a crash site"  
  
"What type of crash site?" asked Mulder enthusiastically  
  
X smiled at the excitement in his voice  
  
"Its a crash site of a UFO that was shot down last night" X waited for his response, Mulder was looking at the envelope like it was a present that wasn't aloud to be opened until Christmas.  
  
"What did they recover?"  
  
"Three alien life forms, two died in the crash but the last one has survived it badly hurt though."  
  
"An alien life form and its alive" Mulder repeated  
  
"Agent Mulder you will have to hurry the UFO retrieval team has already arrived on the site and are clearing up as we speak, there is also a mini lab that has been set up in a lorry to transport the alien to an airforce base you may have heard of.. Area 51" With that X turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, why did you give me this information?"  
  
X just smiled at his untrusting associate and walked away.  
  
F.B.I. Headquarters 8.45 am  
  
He's late again Scully thought to herself, I wonder what the excuse will be this time, maybe an alien came down and took away his alarm clock, or maybe, she thought, that he was on the way to work and he saw Elvis and just couldn't resist a request. Scully smiled to herself wondering which one it would be, she could already picture his face as he walked in the door, he would put on those sad puppy dog eyes and apologise for being late then he would give her a ridiculous excuse. Scully took a moment to picture the rest of his face those hazel, green eyes that lovely mouth which was just so irresistible, "wow wow stop that train of thought Scully" she said out loud, she had found that lately she had started to see Mulder in another light not just as her partner or best friend but as a possible..  
  
Just then the door to their office opened and in walked her best friend, he looks excited Scully thought, maybe he had seen Elvis.  
  
"Morning Mulder okay so what happened this morning"  
  
Mulder didn't answer her he just turned around and locked the door.  
  
"Mulder why did you lock the door,...... Okay what have you done this time?"  
  
Mulder took his jacket off and placed it on their coat stand and moved swiftly over to her desk.  
  
"Nothing Scully" he said giving her one of his heart stopping smiles  
  
"Here take a look at these and tell me what you think" Mulder opened the envelope; the contents that fell out were two photos and a map with co- ordinate written down on the side of it. As Mulder studied one of the photos he could see a crater that was very obviously not nature made, he could see the remains of a UFO ship and lots of trucks and a lorry darted around the edge of the crater. Scully stood up from behind her desk and moved around to the side of Mulder to get a closer look.  
  
"Where did you get these Mulder"?  
  
"From a friend what do you think, I mean we have to get up there to inspect this"  
  
"What are you talking about these could be fakes Mulder"  
  
"Scully, of course there real why else would he give them to me?" Mulder said with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Mulder this could be an trap, incase you haven't forgotten we have been set up before," Scully was pleading with his rational mind to at least take some time to study these photos instead of assuming that they are real and jumping to, too many conclusions.  
  
Mulder hung his head down and suddenly found that the floor had become interesting "maybe your right Scully" Mulder said in a voice barley audible  
  
Scully stood back  
  
"I'm sorry, when you walked into this office I could have sworn that you were my Mulder but after further examination I have decided against it, could you please just repeat those last few words" She said with a smile on her face.  
  
Scully's smile was infectious "I said maybe your right" a smile creeping on his own lips.  
  
"But I have to find out weather they are true or not" and with that Mulder scooped up all the information and placed then quickly into the envelope, he turned from Scully and reached for his coat off the stand as he headed for the door scull y shouted  
  
"Mulder.... Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to the lone gunmen,...... I have to know Scully" was all he said then he was out the door so quickly that he had no time to hear Scully shout after him.  
  
"MULDER" she shouted. She'd catch up with him later she thought to herself.  
  
The office of the lone Gunmen 9.45am  
  
"Where did you get these" Frohike asked as he studied the photos with one of his magnifying glasses.  
  
"Even I have my secrets Frohike" Mulder said with a smile.  
  
"So do you think these sources of yours could get me a date with the lovely agent Scully?" he said with a huge grin spreading across his face  
  
"Frohike, you know I'm not a magician and I don't think even my sources would like to feel the wrath of Scully after setting her up on a date with you"  
  
Byres had been silently studying one of the photos from the other side of the room and finally decided to speak up and give his opinion.  
  
"Well Mulder" he began as he moved away from the corner of the room to the centre where the banter was continuing "I do believe that these photos are genuine, there is no doubt about that, but if I know you I believe that you will be wanting to make your way up there as soon as possible"  
  
"Correct give the man a cigar" Mulder said with a smirk  
  
"Mulder let me give you a word of advise, you must be careful you know that these men will be authorised to shoot first and ask questions later, and also you had better hurry because if they are true to form they wont stay there long"  
  
"I'm on my way" Mulder said as he left the group of men at the table and headed for the door  
  
"Mulder" byres called out behind him  
  
Mulder turned and looked at him with a questioning look  
  
"Be careful"  
  
"Yes mom" Mulder said in a high pitch tone as he left the office.  
  
Vermont 4.30pm  
  
It had taken Mulder quiet a considerable time to reach his final destination, as he drove up the road that would eventually lead up to near the crash area, he saw two army trucks blocking the road ahead, before he was spotted Mulder pulled the car off the road and parked it in some near by bushes, after retrieving his gun and backpack with his trusty camera he camouflaged the car as best as possible and headed through the woods. As he ran through the bushes and trees he reached in to his coat and pulled out his gun and replaced it in the back of his jeans for easy reach, if it came to a shoot out he wanted some protection and he wanted it in easy reach.  
  
He headed deeper into the woods, stopping occasionally to check to see if he hadn't been spotted by anyone. After another 10 minutes run he saw far in the distance a clearing, which he knew had to be the crash site. As he came closer to the clearing he decided to get a better look so he bent down to some near by bushes and reached for his backpack, inside he pulled out his binoculars. After adjusting the focus, as Scully had used them last, he scanned the area. In the clearing were 3 tents big ones to like marquise and a lorry and a few trucks and army vehicles. He decided to go closer so after replacing his binoculars he headed closer.  
  
After a slow jog to the encampment Mulder hid behind more bushes and looked astonished at the site around him. There were men in radiation suits carrying objects to and from the lorry. Mulder just saw a quick flash of the UFO before he had to duck down as he heard two soldiers approaching.  
  
The two soldiers were within 10fts range of Mulder, he kept absolutely still as the one of the men lit up a cigarette and began to chat, as one started his fag the other one finished and threw his cigarette end into the bushes, the ones Mulder was hiding behind. The fag end landed on Mulder's coat sleeve he brushed it off as quickly and as quietly as possible but it was too late he had snapped three twigs in the process and now the two army soldiers were alert to something.  
  
Dam Mulder thought to himself  
  
"What was that?" asked one solider to the other as he grabbed for his riffle  
  
Lets check it out," said the other as they advanced onto Mulder's position.  
  
Mulder could hear his own heart beat pumping fast in his ears, he knew he didn't stand a chance against there machine guns, he wished for the fourth time that day that Scully were here with him, for backup at least or was it something else, Mulder stopped those thoughts he didn't have time now to deal with that.  
  
As the two men came closer Mulder, as quietly as he could, reached behind him for his gun. Once the had the cold steel in his fir grip he felt a certain sort of assurance  
  
The two men were still advancing onto his position when there was another two rustles.  
  
The two soldiers nearly jumped out of their skins when a skunk came walking slowly out of the bushes. Mulder had never been so glad to see the stinking rodent in all his life. He couldn't help but smile at the men's reaction.  
  
"Oh its a skunk come on lets head back and carry on with guard duty" said one of the soldiers as they both turned around slowly as not to scare the skunk and headed back to camp.  
  
Mulder stayed crouched and still for another 10 minutes, when he was sure it was safe he stood slightly and made his was around some trees to the side of the huge lorry parked there. There were four men guarding it.  
  
"Jackpot" Mulder said in a whisper he knew that there had to be something good inside there to have all that protection around it. Now all he had to do was distract the soldiers long enough to get inside. Mulder smirked as a plan came into his head.  
  
The four men stood quietly at the edge of the lorry's end, when one of the sliders noticed a strange smell. As he looked around his gaze fell on the solider next to him who had also noticed the smell.  
  
"Jeez man"  
  
"It's not me" he defended  
  
As the two soldiers continues to argue the third solider noticed the small fury animal walking between them, he tried to signal to the other two men to stop shouting at each other in fear of scarring the skunk.  
  
"Guys keep it down its a ..."  
  
"Don't you tell me to be quiet you smelly idiot"?  
  
As the third soldier got caught up defending himself the fourth one shouted at the others  
  
"Guys there's a skunk in front of us be quiet" all of a sudden all attention was turned to the skunk which scarred the little animal, it lifted its tail and spayed the disgusting smell all over the men who tried to hide behind one another, Mulder could hardly contain himself as he watched the four trained assault team being butt kicked by a skunk. As they ran around trying to get away from the smell Mulder saw his chance as he quickly snuck inside.  
  
There were hanging plastic sheets separating areas of the lorry; it was like the tardice huge inside and not all that big on the outside, as Mulder moved around  
  
Large electronic instruments came into view and equipment was layered all over the floor. As Mulder moved to the back of the lorry a glass like coffin came into view with what looked like tubes and wire coming out and going into the box. Mulder came up to the edge of the container and gasped at the sight before him.  
  
A pale white alien was staring back up at him with huge blue eyes, Mulder was mesmerised, finally he had seen but what was all this without proof he reached behind him and grabbed his bag pulling out his camera as he took of the lens he focused in on the alien, only then did he see the bruises and cuts and what he presumed was blue blood covering the small fragile body, Mulder lowered the camera and replaced it in his bag disgusted with himself. He wasn't sure what to do he wanted to help it but how, he didn't know if it could breathe our air or if its blood was toxic to aliens, in- fact there wasn't much he could do, just stare.  
  
"I'm sorry, I came here to get proof of your existence, but now I don't know what to say or do, I cant help you." The alien just blinked at Mulder, he realised that the alien probable could not understand him.  
  
Suddenly there was a lot of noise outside, Mulder thought that maybe he had been spotted entering the lorry and they were coming to get him, but then there was a loud humming noise, Mulder had to cover his ears, the noise was followed by a flash of white light it covered everything yet it wasn't so bright that you were blinded by it, in the white light a blue beam appeared from the roof of the lorry engulfing the alien and Mulder.  
  
Mulder wasn't sure what was happening but he thought that it might be an alien rescue attempt, slowly his body began to tingle all over and he started to feel light headed, he grabbed a hold of the container for support and looked down at the alien and was shocked by what was happening to it.  
  
The blue beam surrounding them was healing the alien, all of its cuts were being sewn up, repaired and the bruises were disappearing from its small frame. Mulder had to squint as the blue beam started to get more intense. It grew so bright that Mulder had to squeeze his eyes shut to avoid being blinded. Then there was a loud clap of thunder and then nothing just silence, when Mulder opened his eyes he was shocked to see that the alien had vanished.  
  
Mulder decided that a quick exit was in order but as he turned the movement only seemed to make him extremely dizzy. His heart started to pump fast and he began to get hot, he could feel his strength leaving him as his knees started to buckle underneath him. With what strength that wasn't ebbing away already he took one step forwards and collapsed onto the floor and was happy when the darkness engulfed him.  
  
Vermont General Hospital 2 days later  
  
Why was his head pounding his way, I don't remember getting drunk Mulder thought to himself. He could hear a voice, no, it was her voice calling him, yes it was becoming clearer now not so muffled, yes now he was sure it was her, that sweat voice, now his senses were becoming aware of that shampoo - strawberry.  
  
"Mulder can you hear me?" Scully said softly as she stroked his cheek slightly, she was glad when a huge grin spread across his face.  
  
"Oh Dana, I just love that strawberry smell of your shampoo" Scully stopped stroking his cheek, did he just say what he thought he had said nah she thought.  
  
"Speak to me Dana don't stop I love to hear your voice"  
  
Scully's mouth dropped to the floor, he had to be dreaming, she thought. Actually she was kind of happy to know that he was dreaming of her, but what could she do this man was her partner for godsake they were not allowed to have feelings for each other even thought she knew that she loved him completely.  
  
Scully snapped out of her reverie as Mulder came out of the realm of dreams into the conscious world.  
  
"Mulder, how do you feel?"  
  
"Hmmm........ Oh my head hurts Scully" Mulder said raising his hand to his head.  
  
"What happened?" he asked  
  
Scully's previous anger from when she had found out about Mulder returned and she decided to let him know this time how she felt.  
  
"Well first of all you ditched me AGAIN" she shouted on purpose and took some pleasure when he winced  
  
"Scully..."  
  
"No Mulder I'm pissed" Mulder raised his eyebrows; he knew that he was in trouble now as Scully rarely swore.  
  
"I mean you come in late Monday morning and then you show me some photos then you dash out of the office like its on fire disappearing then two days later I get a call from some doctor out in Vermont telling me that you had been admitted to his hospital unconscious, I mean what would you do Mulder, I mean if you don't want to work with me anymore I wish you would just say so instead of putting yourself through great pain so that I might get the hint, I mean do you know how much of a fool you made me look, Skinner was looking for you and what could I tell him, oh sir well he's dashed off again and left the poor defenceless woman at home" Scully stopped it there to gain her self control before she threw something at him.  
  
"Scully I'm sorry I just didn't think I just had ..."  
  
"No that's right Mulder you don't think do you, you could have been killed, do you know how that would have made me feel, knowing that you died because I wasn't there to back you up, that I wasn't there because you didn't trust me anymore" at that Mulder drew the line  
  
"Scully don't you ever think for one second that I don't trust you, I trust you with my life, its just that I had to get there before it was all hidden and buried"  
  
Scully new what his passion for UFO's was like  
  
After a few minutes silence Scully spoke up  
  
"So what did you find anyway?" she asked breathing out a heavy sigh  
  
"Scully it was incredible, I saw an alien, I mean it was alive barely, it was hurt bad by the crash but."  
  
"Wow wow slow down Mulder"  
  
"Sorry, well I went to the crash site and managed to get inside this big lorry that they were using as a temp laboratory, in it there was a coffin like container made of glass and inside it was a living breathing alien Scully, I actually talked to it, of course it probable couldn't understand me" Scully sat quietly amazed by his story and happy to see that familiar gleam in his eyes.  
  
"But it was badly hurt, it had cuts and bruises all over its body and it had, get this Scully, it had blue blood not green but blue can you imagine it"  
  
"Not really no" Scully said regretting it as soon as it came out of her mouth  
  
Mulder looked at her  
  
"You don't believe me do you?" Scully tried to think of something too say  
  
"Do YOU" Mulder said raising his voce  
  
"Mulder ... you have had a bad bump on the head, concussion, I mean I know and believe that you must have seen something but I also think that the human imaginations a great thing.  
  
Mulder raised his hand in the air as if to to stop the words penetrating through, he turned his head away and looked at the window.  
  
"Fine Scully whatever"  
  
"Mulder I do believe that you believe but.."  
  
"Scully I said its fine" Mulder said not taking his gaze away from the window, he let his hand flop down on the side of the bed. She doesn't she ever believe me he thought to himself.  
  
Mulder turned on his side and closed his eyes.  
  
"Um I'm pretty tired Scully so I'm gonna try to get some sleep"  
  
Scully knew that, that was the end of there conversation  
  
"Mulder" There was no response, Scully picked up her coat that was lying on the bed and lifted herself off the chair  
  
"I'll see you later okay" Mulder could detect the sadness in her voice but he stayed still and silent. Scully walked around the bed and headed for the open door, turning round for one more glance she left the room with a heavy sad sigh.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
F.B.I. Headquarters - 2 weeks later  
  
"Morning Mulder" Scully said in a deadpan tone as she entered there office. Mulder merely glanced up in her direction and nodded.  
  
Scully sighed loudly and took of her jacket placing it on their coat rack she moved to her desk and sat down heavily.  
  
"What was that for?" Mulder said in an angry tone  
  
"What was what for?" Scully asked innocently  
  
"That overrated sigh, if you have something to say to me Scully just say it"  
  
Scully put her head in her hands, since he had come back from the hospital 2 weeks ago he had been impossible, throwing temper tantrums, yelling at her and everyone else for no reason, he had even begun to loose interest in the X files. There usual excellent relationship was in ruins he hardly ever uttered a word to her and when he did it was only to yell or to make fun of her. Scully had never seen him like this before I mean sure he had, had his mood but this, there was definitely something wrong. She was surprised that instead of taking the latest x-file case that Skinner had given them he had requested that they assist the VCS for a while, saying that he needed a change, Scully wasn't sure if the change was from the x- files or her.  
  
The case that they were working on at the moment was a serial killer who had a sick pattern first he would shoot his victims and once they were immobilised he would mutilate them slowly so they died in immense pain.  
  
Scully lifted her head out of her hands and looked at him, he hadn't shaven for days his hair was a mess, but apart from that he looked extremely health more than usual, which Scully found strange.  
  
"It didn't mean anything Mulder," she said in a small voice almost a whisper  
  
"That's good" Mulder turned away and carried on with his work.  
  
Scully continued to stare, what was wrong with him, her best friend was maybe having a nervous breakdown and there was nothing he could do. Just be therefore for him no matter how ugly he got.  
  
As the possibilities of what could be bothering him ran through her mind the door opened and Special Agent James Spicer entered.  
  
"Hey guys, I think we might have a lead, a couple of street police claimed to have seen our guy entering one of the dock yards warehouses, unfortunately there are 12 warehouses round there so we are gonna need you help to search" Without waiting for a response the small agent turned around an left.  
  
"At last a breakthrough" he said jumping out of his chair  
  
"Lets go"  
  
Dockyards  
  
"Okay people we have an extremely hostile suspect around here somewhere so stay alert and watch each others back okay" The A.I.C. gave all the group of agents a pep talk, like a coach at the beginning of a game, telling the players where to position themselves.  
  
"You two go checkout he last one no 12"  
  
Mulder nodded and signalled to Scully to follow him  
  
"Lets go people" The AI.C. Shouted.  
  
Dockyards - Warehouse 12  
  
Scully was glad to have a bit of the old Mulder back with her  
  
"Okay Scully" he said in a hushed voice  
  
"Well go in this way and circle around together I'll follow you tag behind and watch my butt" Scully nodded and smiled and was surprised when he smiled back.  
  
"Lets go people" he said in a mocking tone, Scully couldn't help but giggle  
  
He opened the door and stepped inside with Scully close behind him.  
  
The warehouse was one of the new one recently build, the smell of oak caught in Scully nose, there were a few crates stacked up on the ground level, as Scully looked up she saw three more levels above them, plenty of place for someone to hide.  
  
"Stick to my left Scully" Mulder whispered Scully moved into position just behind him. They both swept through the warehouse ground level slowly and cautiously checking all the dark areas that had avoided the suns light- giving rays.  
  
There was a loud crack on the level above them and Mulder turned to look at Scully. He pointed to the stairs and they headed in that direction. As they carefully climbed the stairs to come up to the second level Scully became aware of how exposed they were, there was a window besides the stairs so they had no element of surprise at all.  
  
"I don't like this Mulder it could be a trap to draw us out into the light"  
  
"I think your right Scully but .." before Mulder could finish his sentence shots started ringing out from a position infront of them.  
  
"DOWN" Mulder yelled but it was too late, Scully felt a sudden rush of heat pass thorough her shoulder as if someone had jabbed her with a hot poker. Then the realisation entered her that she must have been shot, and at that moment all of her strength left her like it had just been turned off, she staggered backwards and finally collapsed on the floor. Mulder saw her fall and became enraged  
  
"SCCCCCULLLLYYYYY" he stood up and fired all his cartridges and the source of the returning fire.  
  
Scully heard loud shouts of pain as there suspect fell out of the shadows into the light, Mulder walked over to him gun pointed at him and kicked him over cautiously, he was not prepared when the man smiled up at him and raised his gun, he shot Mulder six times point blank in the chest.  
  
"NO" Scully shouted as she saw Mulder life giving blood spray all over his chest and face and floor, with her last remaining strength she lifted up her heavy gun and aimed at the man, who by now had stood and was making his way to Scully.  
  
"You've got no strength left girl," said the man  
  
"But you've got no bullets left" said Scully, as she lifted the gun realisation spread across his face as he reached down for the gun but instead got a bullet in the face.  
  
Scully dropped the gun and turned her head to look at Mulder he wasn't moving  
  
"Mulder, MULDER"  
  
Scully new he was dead; he had to be he had just had six bullets rip through his chest. She tried to move to him but it was useless it was like someone had pinned her down with lead weights. The last thing she heard was the distant sound of police sirens. Dana Scully world went blank.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
WASHINGTON D C GENERAL HOSPITAL  
  
"Scully, Dana can you hear me?"  
  
Scully heard the words penetrating her peaceful slumber, she began to register things as her senses kicked in, sounds of cars outside, voices around her then pain, she reached for her shoulder and awoke from the darkness when she heard her name again.  
  
"Scully" When she opened her eyes her vision was blurred slowly it began to focus in on the colours and shapes, Whilst she gathered herself AD Skinner sat patiently awaiting her report or the incident.  
  
"Sir" was all she managed to get out before the memories flooded her mind, visions of the gunfight, visions of the blood on her hands from her shoulder, visions of Mulder being shot, oh my god Mulder, a vision of Mulder dead on the floor infront of her. That was why Skinner was here she realised, he was here to break the bad news to her that her best friend and partner had been killed in the line of duty after saving her life.  
  
"Scully, Mulder.." Scully cut in she didn't want to hear that he was dead, she wasn't sure what shed do infront of Skinner.  
  
"I know, Sir, has his mother been informed" Skinner was slightly confused at her response.  
  
"No" Skinner replied, Scully was disgusted, Mulder put the life on the line for his country and when he was killed in the line of duty they counld't be bothered to call his parents. To inform her that her only son and last relation was dead.  
  
"No what do you mean no why not?"  
  
Now Skinner was completely confused  
  
"I saw no reason Agent Scully"  
  
"No reason what's wrong with you?"  
  
"With me, Agent Scully, Agent Mulder is."  
  
"I know sir he's dead" Sculy shouted and hung her head before her emotions overcame her and she broke her facade infront of her superior. To her amazement she heard what she thought was crying from Skinner but when she looked up he was actually giggling,  
  
"Sir, I know you two didn't exactly hit it off all the time but I would prefer you not to giggle and snicker at the news of his death, he was a good agent and a good friend."  
  
"Scully, agent Mulder is fine there is not a scratch on him, he's outside in the hall talking to your doctor he just left this room a few minutes ago"  
  
"He's not dead, what do you mean he's not dead, I saw him."  
  
"Saw what?" Skinner asked but before she could answer his question the door opened and in walked Mulder, his shirt was covered in blood and torn in areas.  
  
"Mulder" Scully whispered  
  
"Hey partner how ya doing, god I was really worried about you back there you gave me quiet a shock" Scully just looked at him trying to figure out what had happened, it looked like Mulder, maybe he is a clone and the real Mulder is dead.  
  
Skinner stood and walked over to the door  
  
"Well I have to get back, agent Scully you are on 2 weeks sick full pay no arguments" with that he walked out of the room leaving the door open.  
  
Mulder walked over to the chair that Skinner had occupied and claimed it for himself.  
  
"Mulder"  
  
"Scully listen to me"  
  
"Mulder, I saw you get shot, six times in the chest you died Mulder the blood on your shirt proves it"  
  
Mulder looked at her then stood and walked over to the door he looked outside then closed the door walking over he resumed his position. Scully had a bad feeling  
  
"Scully, I was shot six times in the chest and yes I nearly did die but now as you can see I'm fine" Scully just looked at him, could she still be dreaming  
  
"Do you remember a couple of weeks ago, I told you about the alien I saw and the blue beam of light well"  
  
"What blue beam of light?"  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot I never got to finish the story because someone told me I had imagined all of it, well I think you are way off Scully, well in the back of the lorry me and the alien were engulfed in a blue light, in that light I felt a strange sensation like my whole body was tingling, and as amazing as it sound the aliens battered body began to heal itself the cuts disappeared and the bruises vanished and faded, yesterday when you were shot I got so mad I just shot at anyplace really that's why I didn't get him and he shot me, I remember falling to the floor and immense pain all over my body then after a few minutes the pain started too fade, when I looked down at my chest the holes were disappearing before my eyes after about 10 minutes they were gone, I was normal again I could't understand it at first, I thought it was a miracle, then it hit me and I remembered about the beam and the way the aliens body did exactly the same thing. So I got up and moved over to you and carried you out of the building to the ambulances that were approaching. When they asked me how I was I told them I was fine but when they looked at the blood all over me, I told them that it was your blood from when I carried you and they seemed to believe me. Do you?"  
  
Scully just looked at him, at a loss for words.  
  
"Mulder it's impossible, but I saw you get shot and now I see you like this I don't understand it, what was this blue beam?"  
  
Mulder took a deep breath  
  
"Okay Scully just open your mind a bit further, I think that it was some sort of strength enhancer, that's why it repaired the body of the alien and also mine too. It restores the body back to its normal state, Scully since I was zapped by that thing I have never felt so good in my life I can run faster than I used to in the mornings and hardy even get out of breathe" Scully took a few minutes to digest all the conversation since she had awoken then responded after some more intense thought.  
  
"If your right about this then we have to get your bloodwork analised so we can work on a cure to get this thing out of your system where it doesn't belong"  
  
"What are you kidding, I'm not gonna let you take this thing out of me I haven't felt this good in years decades, Scully it makes me feel good"  
  
"Mulder we have no idea what this thing is it could be killing you"  
  
"Killing me how could it be killing me I feel great it saved my life"  
  
"Mulder we have to get it analysed"  
  
"No, no way Scully, I now why you want it Scully, you want to study it so you can get some yourself, you want to feel this power that I feel we no I'm sorry but this is mine and I wont let you take it away from me this is one thing that is staying"  
  
"Mulder you know that's not true I only want to get it out of you"  
  
"You think I'm stupid Scully and to think I thought I could trust you with this"  
  
"Mulder you can always trust me"  
  
"Not this time Scully, wha s wrong with you you've changed"  
  
"I've changed, I'm not the one who's been biting my head off for the last two weeks I'm not the one who makes fun of me infront of other male agents I'm not the one who's turned aggressive I'm not the one who's destroying our relationship I'm not the one who's changed don't you see what this thing is doing to you Mulder its taking you over you need to get it out"  
  
Mulder looked at her as thought he was processing all her last statement  
  
"I'll see you later Scully" with that Mulder rose and threw the chair across the floor, heading for the door he slammed it so hard Scully thought it would come off its hinges.  
  
"What's happening to you Mulder?" she whispered to an empty room  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Dana Scully's Apartment - 2 weeks later  
  
Scully picked up the phone on the second ring anxious to hear the caller on the other end of the line, she knew who it would be but some part of her couldn't help but hope that it was Mulder. Over the whole two weeks she'd been out of hospital he hadn't visited once, no phone calls, no card and no email, whenever she got the slightest cold, he was there mothering her helping her, generally getting on her nerves but she loved the attention that he gave her in those times but she would never admit that of course to him not now anyway but those times were nothing, she'd been shot this time and she had expected him to stay over to help her recover but still nothing, she'd been so hurt by his actions, but she knew why she knew that this was not her Mulder, Scully was worried, so much so what she called Mulder's associates who often helped him in times of need, The Lone Gunmen. She had phoned them the day she got home and asked for there help, Frohike was especially pleased to hear from her, he nearly jumped for joy when Scully told him she had a job for him to do a special job, but when he heard what it was his enthusiasm faded. Scully had gotton Frohike to break into Mulder's apartment and find the blood soaked shirt and steel it. Frohike had accomplished his mission and the next stage was to get the blood analysed.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Scully its your hero Frohike, we have the results you've been after do you want me to bring them over to your apartment" Scully could sense the smile in his voice.  
  
"No it might not be safe here to talk I'll come to you"  
  
"Okay" he replied with a defeated tone.  
  
Office of The Lone Gunmen  
  
Scully knocked the door  
  
"Its me Scully open the door" Frohike opened it and Scully was awarded with a huge grin  
  
"How are you feeling"?  
  
"A lot better thanks, its just my arm is still a bit stiff that's all, so what did you find"  
  
Byres walked into the room, they exchanged greetings and Byres motioned for her to follow him to his desk, upon which was a microscope and a few slides with red substances on them.  
  
"Well, we ran some tests for you on the blood sample and we found a chemical in it"  
  
Scully moved over to the microscope and peered through its hole she saw what appeared to be a blue cell attacking other white and red cells.  
  
"What kind of chemical" she asked as she looked away from the slides and focused on Byres.  
  
"Well its not so much as a chemical but as a cell that has been introduced into Mulder's blood and is attacking all the rest of the other body cells., we are not sure what it is, we've never seen anything like this before, but what we can tell you is that they are growing"  
  
"Growing, what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it is what we can best describe as a strength enhancer like a steroid that athletes take before a race, we watched as the chemical took over the white cells in the sample, now they are there to attack infesting organisms in the body but they didn't stand a chance"  
  
"So are you saying that it is taking over every cell in his body everything"?  
  
"That about sums it up, at first he will feel wonderful like he has had a new lease of life, then his strength will gain, quiet considerably then.." Byres stopped himself unsure of how to tell her.  
  
"Then what Byres?"  
  
"Well at the rate it is going it will take over his whole body systems within the next three days if these samples are anything to go by" Byres put a hand on her unharmed shoulder.  
  
"My God" Scully said placing her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Tell me that you are working on a cure for this thing Byres, please tell me that you can help him" Byres looked at Frohike for support, he stepped forward  
  
"Umm. Scully we have started some experiments but so far nothing has even phased it, we will keep trying, what you need to do is stay near Mulder and make sure he does not do anything silly"  
  
"Stay with him I don't even know where he is, he hasn't even visited me since I left the hospital, what ever you guys are going to do you'd better hurry because we are running out of time" Scully looked at all men and walked to the door, with #out turning around he said  
  
"Thank you guys I owe you one for your help"  
  
"How about if we"  
  
"Not a chance Frohike" she said smiling as she walked out the door  
  
"What a babe" he said with his hand on his heart.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
F.B.I. Headquarters  
  
Scully walked into the office that they shared not knowing what to expect from Mulder, but what she found when she entered was not what she was prepared for.  
  
The office looked like it had been turned upsidown, the filling cupboards were all open and there contents spilled out all over the floor, Scully's desk normally so neat and tidy was covered with screwed up paper and pictures from previous crime scenes and cases they had worked on. Mulder's desk looked normal except for one thing that Scully noticed immediately, the framed picture of his sister was no where to be seen. As Scully walked through the rubble she placed her briefcase on her table and tried to figure out what had happened, her gaze landed on the framed picture on the floor it had been smashed and the frame chipped. Scully couldn't decide if Mulder had done this or in his new frame of mind had upset someone else who had. She knelt down beside the cabinets and picked up the battered picture.  
  
"GIVE ME THAT" a voice shouted from behind her, in one swift movement Scully stood and turned in one go reaching for her gun. A person was standing in the door and when she looked closer she saw that it was Mulder, he looked so different but still the same his hair was a mess and his cloths looked like he had slept in them and he smelt bad too.  
  
"Mulder what happened in here were we burgled or something"  
  
Mulder started to laugh  
  
"No, no Scully I was just looking for something" he smiled and walked away from the door slamming it shut behind him, he walked around her too his desk, throwing the piles of paper that were littering his chair on the floor, he sat down and put his feet on the desk.  
  
"Excuse me, you did all this because you were looking for something, such as what"  
  
"None of your business nosy" Mulder said raising his finger and tapping the side of his nose. Scully was amazed that this was the man who she had fallen in love with, my god did she just think that, yes, yes it was true and she had known it for months now before all this had happened she had sort of had the feeling that he had felt the same way too, but now, she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Oh by the way Mulder, yes thank you I'm feeling fine my shoulder had just about healed ta very much and I'm not in any pain anymore, thanks for the cards, the concerned phone calls and the thoughtful visits" Scully stood and walked to the nearest cabinet and slammed the draw shut.  
  
"Scully, I forgot I had more important things to do but if you need a massage I'll gladly offer my services" before all this Scully would have jumped at the chance to have his strong hand moving over her skin but now it was like she couldn't have him far enough away from her body that strange look in her eyes scared her.  
  
"More important...such as what Mulder may I ask was more important than visiting your partner and friend who had been shot?"  
  
"Scully don't you understand I've been tracking him and I can get him and when I do I'm gonna break his smoke filled neck with my bare hands"  
  
"Are you talking about cancerman?"  
  
"Don't you see Scully nothing can hurt me anymore nothing, I can get that bastard and krychek I can make them pay I can have my revenge I'm so close Scully.  
  
"Mulder STOP just stop don't you see what happening to you, your loosing it, this thing inside you its killing you, those are not the words of my Mulder, but I know that he is in there somewhere"  
  
Mulder's face turned to one she was afraid of, he stood up from his chair and walked over to her with a strange look in his eyes he continued to stride towards her position in the middle of the room, and to Scully amazement she actually found herself backing away, he kept advancing until she was up against the wall.  
  
"Mulder please you need help" Mulder grabbed Scully's wrists and lifted them to each side of her head pressing himself against her he pinned her to the wall.  
  
"What do you know, your pathetic, I'm no longer worried about my life all I want is them to die nothing can harm me Scully I'm immortal"  
  
"Mulder listen to your self" tears began to form in her eyes  
  
"Mulder its me Scully, your best friend all I want is too help you don't do this to yourself" Mulder pulled Scully away from the wall then slammed her back against it hard.  
  
"I don't need your petty friendship anymore, I don't need this job to protect me anymore all I need I the address of that bastard"  
  
"Mulder let me go your hurting me, I'm not the enemy Mulder I'm your friend"  
  
"From now on I have no friends I don't need them" with that he let go of her wrists grabbing his jacket he walked out of the office.  
  
Scully slide down the wall, no longer could she contain her emotions, the tears started to flow and she sat in a ball crying not knowing what to do for her friend.  
  
AD Skinners Office  
  
"Morning Kimberly" Mulder said as he strolled past the secretary's desk up to Skinner's door.  
  
"Agent Mulder, AD Skinner is not to be disturbed"  
  
"Oh well he's used to me popping in for a visit I'm sure he won't mind"  
  
He said as he opened the door to Skinner's office, he looked up as Mulder entered the room and was surprised when Mulder turned around and slammed the door as hard as he could.  
  
"Mulder, what the hell do you think your doing get out"  
  
"Shut up for a sec and listen to me you pompous idiot"  
  
"I beg your par.."  
  
"God are you deaf I said shut up" Skinner stood up from his chair enraged at his Agent before him. Mulder walked away from the door and took a seat infront of Skinner desk placing his feet on the corner of his desk he started to speak but was cut off by Skinner bellow  
  
"Get your dammed feet of my desk"  
  
"Not just now sit down I have an announcement to make that should make you happy"  
  
With that he pulled out his gun and Skinner's posture changed from angry and attack mode to defence mode. For the past month Skinner had been getting reports in from agents all over the building about Mulder's conduct at work, but he had just put it down to grief over what had happened to Scully, he knew that she was a sensitive area for him.  
  
"Mulder put the gun down before you do something silly" Skinner slowly raised his hand and was waving him to put it down.  
  
"Sure I don't need it any more anyway, umm or this" with that Mulder pulled out his badge and i.d.  
  
"I'm resigning from he F.B.I. Walter goodbye" Mulder stood and made his way to the door, Skinner stood dumbfounded not knowing what too do one of his best agents was about to walk out the door,  
  
"Agent .... Mulder what's going on here"?  
  
Mulder stopped at the door and turned around to look at the older man  
  
"I'm sick of being the good guy who cant get to catch the baddie Walter, we're officers of the law and we cant get the murdering bastards like cancerman, well I don't have to worry about protocol anymore I'm gonna get him my own way"  
  
"Mulder do you know what your saying, you cant kill them, you cant bring them to justice, they live in there own society above the rest of us"  
  
"Not above me not anymore its time they were brought down a peg or two, goodbye sir" with that Mulder stepped out of the office and out of the bureau.  
  
X-files Office  
  
When AD Skinner opened the door to the x-file teams office his mouth dropped open in shear amazement, there office was a shambles, as he looked around he, wondered what could have happened, what had his two most troublesome agents gotton themselves involved in now. As he took a step inside he heard a sob and a sniff when he moved further in the office he saw a figure in the darkness curled up on the floor besides the cabinets. He turned around and shut the door then headed to the figure as he knelt down he realised that it was Scully.  
  
"Dana, what happened in here are you all right?" Skinner said in a tentative voice, as he spoke he took out his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her, she took it without saying a word, then after a few minutes she spoke.  
  
"Mulder's gone crazy" Skinners eyes widened in realisation  
  
"Did he do all this, has he hurt you?" Skinners concern grew and Scully picked up on the tone in his voice  
  
"He's getting out of control, he would never hurt me like that"  
  
"What did he do to you Dana?"  
  
"He had me pinned up against the wall slamming my head back, my Mulder would never to that never"  
  
"Are you okay do you need medical help" skinner said inspecting her head for blood  
  
"No sir I'm fine but I have to tell you something" Scully reeled off the story of the blue light and the alien and then the incident at the warehouse with the shootings, up to today's incident in the office  
  
"I'm gonna put an A.P.B. Out for him but on what charge I'm not sure"  
  
"We need to find him sir, these cells are taking over his body, were running out of time he's going to die soon unless we help him, we have to find him, we have to"  
  
Skinner put a supportive arm around one of his favourite agents, this must be serious he had never seen Scully do defeated like this before, normally out of the two she was the strongest, skinner thought it was time to call in a few favours.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Dockyards Warehouse 12  
  
The man slowly awoke from his unconsciousness, as he tried to move he realised that his hands and feet were bound together restraining him. His mind tried to figure out how he had got into this situation of where he was. He heard a noise, it sounded like a chair being dragged across the floor but why couldn't he see he must be blindfolded, the noise stopped, the only sound to be heard was the sound of the sea crashing against the shore.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead are we awake now" dammit he knew that voice it was Mulder then the memory came back to him, the hotel door being kicked in the struggle the blow to the head then nothing, it had all happened so fast.  
  
He felt something cold against his face then his blindfold was cut off, displaying the face of his capture.  
  
"Nice of you to join me at last in the waking world"  
  
"Mulder.... what the hell do you think you are doing" shouted the prisoner  
  
"Oh a bit of this a bit of that, some torturing and all that" Mulder said walking up to his prisoner.  
  
"What are you some kind of a f******g poet"  
  
"Now you come to mention it yes I think that with a bit of tutoring I could be" Mulder smiled and turned around, he headed for a small desk in the centre of the floor on it were some objects, shinny objects, Mulder picked up one of then, it was a scalpel, he brandished it through the air like a swordsman.  
  
"Do you know that I could have been a surgeon, this photographic memory is just right for that sort of thing really, I have actually read a few books on surgery, let me see if I still remember how to make the correct incision"  
  
Mulder moved towards his prisoner  
  
"What are you doing, are you nuts, nah you wont you haven't got the balls"  
  
Mulder stopped and pondered a moment  
  
"Do you really think so, nah I think I do have the balls but I don't think that you will for much longer" Mulder smiled an evil smile as he watched the fear shot over the mans features, as Mulder moved closer, the man began to yell in fear.  
  
"Right then Krycheck lets have some fun"  
  
Dana Scully's Apartment  
  
Scully slammed the phone down after leaving the tenth message on Mulder's answering machine. She placed he head in her hands and stood silently thinking of what to do. Then phone ring shocked her and mad her jump she picked it up quickly  
  
"Mulder"  
  
"Sorry Scully its Frohike, I think you should come down here we might have found a cure for Mulder"  
  
"I'm on my way"  
  
Location Unknown  
  
"From what I can understand he has resigned from the bureau, I think this virus is having a quicker effect on him than we thought" The man puffed out a cloud cigarette smoke and continues to inform his colleagues of his news.  
  
"I think we were wise to wait and observe the infamous agent Mulder, but I think it is time too collect him and examine this enhancer in more detail, it could be quiet useful and profitable for us"  
  
Stubbing out his cigarette he pulled out a new one from his Morleys packed and lit it up taking a long drag. An old Englishman in the corner of the office spoke up.  
  
"I think you went about this the wrong way, I don't think that you should have let him go in the first place he has only drawn attention to himself, and it wont take long for that partner of his to put two and two together"  
  
"But I though that after seeing that video with the blue beam, we decided to observe him, to see what would happen"  
  
"No you made the decision, now find him and bring him back"  
  
"I'll see what I can do" with that he stubbed out his cigarette and walked out of the room.  
  
The office of The Lone Gunmen  
  
"We injected it into the sample of blood, and after ten minutes or so the cell started to attack the enhancer and finally take back control."  
  
"Byres you make it sound like War of the Worlds" Scully said  
  
"So you think that this could actually work"  
  
"Definitely, but the only problem is, injecting it into Mulder, he wont like it much will he" Scully stood away from the desk and walked around the room and took position at the window facing away from the tree observers.  
  
"That might be a problem seeming as he went missing yesterday, he resigned from the force, threatened me and ruined our office" tears had formed in her eyes.  
  
Frohike walked over to her and put his arm around her, he was surprised when she didn't move it, normally when he tried to touch her she threatened him with death.  
  
"You just have to remember Scully that it's not him that's doing all this, well get him back don't worry"  
  
"I hope so Frohike I really do"  
  
Dockyards Warehouse 12  
  
Mulder had mad numerous incisions over Krychecks body, he was crying in pain.  
  
"How are you feeling old pal," Mulder said from across the room eating an apple.  
  
Cutting off a piece of the apple he looked over to Krcheck  
  
"I bet you would like a piece of me don't you"  
  
"I swear Mulder if i ever get out of these ropes ill break your f*****g neck"  
  
Mulder stood up from the chair and put down his apple. As he walked over too Krcheck he started shaking  
  
"Ohh I'm so scarred look at me I'm shaking"  
  
"F**k you, you pathetic bastard" Mulder stood still for a moment and scratched his newly formed stubble.  
  
"Okay Kycheck ill tell you what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna untie you" Krcheck looked at him suspiciously  
  
"And ill take you on in a fair fight and if you beat me you can go, if not then you die"  
  
Krycheck smiled, Mulder didn't stand a chance he was not a person trained in combat and full of rage.  
  
"Okay you're on Spooky" Mulder walked over to him and untied his feet then his hands and backed away.  
  
"Come on Krcheck lets see what you've got"  
  
"Do you know how long I have waited for this Spooky, I'm gonna rip you apart"  
  
"We'll see"  
  
Mulder moved back a few steps and stopped waiting to see what Krycheck would do. They started to pace around in a circle facing each other, Mulder was getting bored.  
  
"For Christ sake man, hit me" Krcheck stood up straight and eyed Mulder, he was standing close to him pushing his chin out"  
  
"Come on just here, COME ON" Krycheck pulled back his fist and thrust it forward; he smiled when it connected with Mulder's face, sending him stumbling backwards.  
  
"Is that the best you can do" Mulder said  
  
Krycheck lunged for him and they both fell to the floor with Krycheck positioned on top. He lifted Mulder's head up and slammed it down on the floor as hard as he could many times then he punched him in the face and stomach, what amazed him was that Mulder made no attempt to defend himself or fight back. Krycheck stood and continuously kicked Mulder's side until he had no strength left. Mulder lay on his side facing away from Krycheck.  
  
Krycheck moved back and sat on the chair trying to catch his breathe back, when he saw Mulder's body moving, at first he thought that Mulder was crying and he smiled at his triumph, but his smile faded as Mulder rolled over to reveal that he was laughing. Krycheck just stared.  
  
"Your crazy" he said  
  
Mulder wipe his eyes and stood up  
  
"Was that the best you could do, god that was pathetic, now let me show you how its done, now its my turn" Krycheck stood too defend himself  
  
Mulder pulled back his fist and propelled it forward to Krchecks face. The loud crack gave Mulder satisfaction as Krycheck flew backwards in the air, he landed hard on the floor, Mulder walked over to him and grabbed his hair pulling him to his feet he punched him again and this time he spun around, the hair that Mulder was holding ripped away from his head in the process. He fell back on the table then he saw the knife and scalpels lying before him he seized his change and grabbed the knife.  
  
"Oh no fair, naughty boy I said it was a fair fight" Krycheck lunged for Mulder, who moved out of the way and grabbing Krycheck hand spun him around, sticking his foot out he pushed him forward and threw him to the floor. When he was on the floor Mulder sat down on his chest and grabbed the knife from his hand.  
  
"You'll have to pay for cheating Krycheck" Mulder said and Krycheck had a feeling that his life would soon be ending. Mulder spread out kychecks hand flat on the floor and lifted the knife up.  
  
"No Mulder, CHRIST NOO"  
  
"Oh I think YES Krycheck" Mulder said as he slammed the knife through kychecks hand through to the wooden floor below.  
  
Krycheck screamed in agony  
  
"I told you to play fair its your own fault" Mulder moved off Krycheck and stood up, walking back over to his table he picked up his apple and resumed eating it, he looked over at Krycheck who was struggling to pull the knife out  
  
"Oh no you don't" he put down his apple again and picked up the hammer off the table and smiled at Krycheck  
  
"No Mulder please" he grabbed Krycheck free hand and placed it on the floor flat like before and lifted the hammer, he brought the hammer down with such force that he could hear the cracks as it broke his fingers, Krycheck just screamed again and again.  
  
Mulder stood again and picked up his apple once he'd finished he spoke  
  
"Don't you just hate the core of the apple you cant really eat it can you so what shall I do with it" He walked back over to Krycheck and stood over him.  
  
"I think its time for you to die, oh and incase your wondering why I did this well 1, because of you killing my father, 2, because of what you've done to Scully and her family and three because I have the power to"  
  
With those last words he knelt down and placed the cork in his mouth and began to strangle him, Krycheck kicked and squirmed for a while but they gradually began to subside as Satan claimed kychecks soul.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
F.B.I. Headquarters - AD Skinner's office  
  
"Agent Scully how are you feeling today?"  
  
"Sir I'll get straight to the point, I want to take a weeks holiday, normally I know you have to go through the proper channels bu..."  
  
"Agent Scully permission granted, you go find him and bring him back, if you need anything let me know, good luck" Scully looked at her superior officer and friend, more than one time he had come to their aid, helping them out of dangerous situations with often hazardous consequences to himself, and now he was helping them again.  
  
"Thank you Sir" Scully said and let her gaze linger a moment longer than normal on this man infront of her.  
  
"I'll let you know," She said smiling and headed out of the office.  
  
Scully went back to the x-files office and began to search for any clues of how to find Mulder but it was useless she had no idea where to look or what to look for. She moved over through the rubble on the floor to his desk and searched the draws, nothing there, maybe shed find something at his apartment.  
  
Fox Mulder's Apartment 5.30 pm  
  
When the door of the elevator opened Scully could see a stack of papers pilled up outside Mulder's door at the end of the corridor. Stepping out of the lift she headed for the paper's, upon reaching them she sifted through, they where today's and yesterday's paper's. Scully scooped them up and pulled out her key to Mulder's apartment, they each had a key to the others apartment for emergencies, and this was definitely one of those times. She let herself in and before closing the door deposited the papers on the nearby chair. Turning on the light revealed the mess of his apartment, it was just like their office but Scully wasn't bothered as this was what his apartment normally looked like, she would have been more surprised to have seen it clean, something she had never seen.  
  
"Mulder are you here.... it's me Scully...Mulder" Satisfied that he wasn't there she started the search for clues.  
  
One hour later Scully sat on the couch, she was running out of options and time. There was only option left to do, she moved over to mulder's desk and pulled open the draw, inside was a roll of masking tape, she pulled it out and closed the draw, moving to the window she ripped of two strips and placed an X on the window. Moving back she turned on the desk lamp and shone it through the window, eliminating the X. She returned to the couch and waited.  
  
Fox Mulder's Apartment 8.45 pm  
  
Scully heard a noise outside the door of Mulder's apartment, she sat up off the couch and looked at the door, there was a note being pushed under, slowly she stood and walked to the door, she bent down and picked it up, it read.  
  
"Lincoln Memorial 9.00pm"  
  
Scully looked at her watch and decided that she didn't have long, she ran back to the couch and picked up her bag and coat and headed out of his apartment.  
  
Lincoln Memorial 9.04 pm  
  
Scully paced the small area, which she had been pacing for the last 3 minutes. She was hoping the mysterious X would help her find Mulder.  
  
"Agent Scully" Scully spun around to meet the informant known as X.  
  
"Thank you for seeing me, I need you help"  
  
"If this is about Agent Mulder and his whereabouts I'm sorry but I do not have his location" Scully's eye's dropped to the floor, what was she to do know he was her last hope.  
  
"Agent Mulder is highly sort after Agent Scully, I hope that you find him first"  
  
"What do you mean by that, who else is after him"  
  
X looked around and pulled out videotape.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Watch it, there are men who have seen this, this is the reason they want him" with that X turned around and left. Scully tucked the tape into her coat and walked back towards her car.  
  
Dana Scully's Apartment  
  
Scully looked the door once she was inside and pulled out the videotape, she headed for her VCR and turned it on, slipping in the video she grabbed the control off the TV and moved back to her couch. When she pressed play she was surprised to see Mulder on the screen, then she realised what she was looking at, It was the seen that Mulder had described to her, the scene in the back of the lorry. Scully could actually see the alien entity in the container just like Mulder had described.  
  
"Oh Mulder I'm so sorry I didn't believe you" she said out loud.  
  
As she continued to watch there was a loud noise and a flash of white light, as she watched she saw the blue beam come from the ceiling and engulf Mulder and the alien. Then there was another flash and when the view returned the alien had gone and Mulder was looking weak, Scully watched as he collapsed on the floor. She was about to stop the video when a figure came into the camera's view, it was cancerman.  
  
"What do we do with him sir" asked a voice from behind him.  
  
"If he was in that blue beam that came out of that ship then we must study him to se what effects it has on him it could be quiet beneficial too us, put him in the nearest hospital and call the F.B.I., but keep an eye on him" Taking another drag of his cigarette Scully watched as they picked him up and carried him out of the camera's view.  
  
Scully turned off the video and TV and threw the control at them both.  
  
"That bastard, that's why they want him, to be studied"  
  
Scully felt helpless, unless she found Mulder he was sure to die in a day or two, she curled up on the sofa and cried.  
  
'Scully, Scully,' the voice came quietly at first, 'Scully help me' it was Mulder' voice. Then a flash of the scene at the dockyards played out in her mind. 'Scully, Scully, Scully. Scully sat up from the sofa breathing quickly  
  
"Mulder" she shouted out loud, she had a feeling no that wasn't right, she knew where Mulder was she stood up and grabbed her doctor's bag, which contained the antidote and a vile of mulder's blood, which contained the strength enhancer, grabbing her keys she headed out of the door. Once in the car she stopped what was she doing going out to find him on a dream, but she had, had dreams, visions before that were right, she decided to check it our anyway.  
  
Dockyards Warehouse 12  
  
Scully pulled up the car outside the familiar warehouse, she still felt strange knowing that she was hear on a vision, but after what she had seen on that video she thought that she might take the chance.  
  
Carrying her doctor's back she locked the car and headed for the entrance to the warehouse. She checked she had her gun just in case he wouldn't co- operate, she reached the door, opening it slowly she walked inside.  
  
She saw him straight away, he was on the first floor, messing around with something she couldn't see, as she took a look at her surrounding's she saw empty Pizza boxes, beer cans, dead body, cake trays, DEAD BODY.  
  
'Oh God' she said in a whisper, as she moved to look closer she could see the features on the body, she realised instantly that it was the man who had shot her sister, Krycheck, 'he killed him oh my god' she thought.  
  
Scully moved down the stairs and walked towards Mulder, he had his back towards her sitting at the table  
  
"Mulder" he spun around and stood up. Scully's eyes widened he looked awful, he obviously hadn't slept in days as his eye were red raw, he resembled a mad man; he just stood and stared at her.  
  
"Mulder ... it's me Scully" she wasn't sure that he would recognise her  
  
"I know who you are Scully what are you doing here" he shouted out, striding towards her, but this time Scully stood her ground and refused to back away.  
  
"Mulder I believe you, what you told me, I have seen the video of you and the alien, I believe you Mulder" Mulder stopped his advancing.  
  
"I'm sorry could you please repeat that last bit I thought I heard you say you believed me," he said sarcastically cupping his ear.  
  
"Mulder you've got to listen to me okay"  
  
"No its not okay I always listen to you well not anymore" Scully opened her case and pulled out a vile which contained a small amount of blood.  
  
"What's that?" said Mulder  
  
"This is your blood that Frohike collected from this warehouse when you were shot, your infected blood, Mulder this strength enhanser you have inside you is going to kill you, you might feel wonderful at the moment and you might feel strong but the fact is your going to die, its taking over your body systems, you'll be DEAD this time tomorrow, unless I give you this antidote" she said pulling out a syringe  
  
"The Lone Gunmen made it for you, it will kill the virus in your blood and you will be returned to normal"  
  
"Normal what makes you think I want to be normal, this thing makes me feel great and you cant stand that can you, your jealous aren't you"  
  
"Mulder please don't fight me on this just let me give you the injection"  
  
"yes"  
  
"We followed her sir, you were right she did track him down, what are our orders"  
  
"Hold your position until I get there" Cancerman put down the phone and stubbed out his cigarette.  
  
"Lets go, we've got him," he said lighting another one.  
  
Mulder stood close to Scully.  
  
"Make me take it," he said with a smile.  
  
Scully put the blood sample into her pocket and quickly reached for her gun, but Mulder was too quick, he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back putting his other arm across her chest making her drop the syringe which contained the cure.  
  
"What were you going to do Scully shot me like you did before"  
  
"Mulder please I'm trying to save you life" Scully's eyes were filling with tears.  
  
Mulder dragged her over to the table away from her bag and syringe. He took her gun away and threw it across the floor.  
  
"I'll tell you how you can save my life Scully, by giving me something I have waited years for, you know before when I was week I was prepared to wait until you showed me some affection well now I'm tired or waiting so I'm just gonna take what I want" with that he spun he round and forced her to the floor.  
  
'What's wrong with you Scully your a trained F.B.I. agent use your self defence' she thought to herself, she lifted her foot and connected it with mulder's groin, Mulder fell to his knees groaning in pain. Scully stood and tried to run to the syringe but Mulder lunged forward and grabbed her ankle slamming her back down to the floor she cryed out in pain as her head connected with the hard floor, in her temporary dazed state Mulder moved over to her, spun her round and straddled her hips.  
  
"Don't do this Mulder"  
  
"Oh I think you're in no position to tell me what to do and what not to do" Scully lifted her fist and punched mulder's jaw.  
  
Mulder grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the floor.  
  
"Relax Scully your really gonna enjoy this I promise"  
  
Scully kicked to try to buck him off but with no use, he was so strong, as she looked around for something to use she saw the syringe, it was only a few feet away if she could just get an arm free.  
  
"Mulder I used to be your best friend please don't do this"  
  
"Keep still Scully it will hurt if you don't keep still"  
  
She pushed him off her and rolled over,  
  
"Come and get me Mulder" Mulder lunged forward towards her but Scully moved aside and stuck him with the syringe.  
  
"Shit, NO SCULLY NO"  
  
He spun around and punched her across the face, she flew backwards and hit her head off the table, falling to the floor, dazed she raised her self onto all fours and spat out the blood that was forming in her mouth.  
  
A few feet way Mulder was started to feel dizzy he was having trouble focusing, he saw Scully on the floor, walking over to her he kicked her in the ribs, Scully rolled over winded. Mulder saw the gleam of the gun in the corner of his eye and went to retrieve it, when he came back he pointed it at Scully's head  
  
"Mulder.. Don't you see what's happening to you, Mulder put the gun down" she said between breathes, he didn't respond he just collapsed on the floor and started to shake.  
  
"Its okay Mulder it's just the drug taking effect your going to be okay now"  
  
The car pulled up and cancerman stood out and dropped his cigarette on the floor  
  
"Lets go"  
  
Scully looked up as the door swung open and four armed men ran in, followed by cancerman.  
  
"Agent Scully sorry to interrupt the party but we've come for Mulder" Scully grabbed the gun that was behind her back and prepared herself for a fight.  
  
"And you think that I'm just going to let you take him from me you murdering bastard"  
  
"Well I was hoping you would" Scully looked around and saw a few crates to her left, perfect cover.  
  
"I don't think so" she quickly moved forward and pulled the table over to give Mulder cover, and shot at the two men on cancermans left killing them instantly, she then ran for the crates as return fire bombarded her covering crates. Bullets were flowing fast and Scully wished she had more ammunition than she did. She decieded to chance a quick look, cancerman was crouched to the floor, coward, and the two armed men had decided to split and circle around Scully. Taking aim Scully fired at one of the men and caught him squarely in the head, the last man shot returning fire at her she rolled to the other side of the crate and aimed at him and fired, missed damit she shouted. Then it went silent as the armed man reloaded his gun, at the moment of silence cancerman crawled over to the dead man beside him and pulled his gun from his grasp, cancerman disliked guns, knifes were his thing, the feel of the blood spewing over you as you thrust it into someone's stomach or back. He dropped the gun and searched for the knife he knew the man would have, upon finding it he studied its 6 inch blade with serrated edges, he quickly hid it up his sleeve and went back to his hiding place.  
  
Scully took her chance and stood up; firing at the last armed man she caught him twice in the chest. That's it all dead but him, she quickly took at glance at Mulder to check that he hadn't been hit by all the bullets flying, he was fine.  
  
What's all that noise, Mulder thought, why am I so cold, Mulder was shaking violently, suddenly images of what he had done over the month came into his head life a news flash, the alien...FLASH...the hospital...FLASH...Scully...FLASH..X- files office trashed...FLASH...Scully against the wall with tears....FLASH....Skinners office...FLASH....following Krycheck...FLASH....Fighting him....FLASH...Killing him...FLASH...Scully on the floor.....FLASH....Scully frightened underneath him....FLASH.....Scully injecting him.....FLASH....Scully on floor in pain....FLASH....Scully...Scully...Scully  
  
"noooo" Mulder shouted grabbing his head  
  
"Stop stop"  
  
"Mulder stay down your going to be okay" Scully shouted from behind the table when she heard him shout. Scully saw Cancerman on the floor cowering; she aimed her gun at him and walked towards him.  
  
"Get up you coward" he stood up and looked over at her  
  
"You don't seem so tough without all you armed response team do you"  
  
"You want to shoot me, you haven't got the guts, plus it would mean the end of your life, you'd be hunted down by my associates and put down like the dog that you are"  
  
"I think that you have underestimated me," Scully said smiling, she moved even closer to him and cocked the gun.  
  
"I have so many reasons to kill you, Mulder has just as many, so what or who is going to stop me," she said looking around at the dead men.  
  
All I need to do is to get the bitch to look away just for a second and I will rip her guts out cancer man thought.  
  
Mulder stood up and looked around him, his gaze landed on Scully who was standing close to cancerman with her gun close to his head.  
  
"Scully" he shouted  
  
Perfect timing cancerman thought as Scully turned around to look at Mulder she gave him a huge smile, cancerman smacked the gun away from her hand and in one motion pulled the knife out of his sleeve and slammed it into Scully stomach.  
  
"NOOOOO" Mulder shouted and ran over towards them.  
  
Scully felt her entire body go cold & numb, she looked down as cancerman pulled out the knife and stabbed her again and again, the pain was unbearable, he continues to stab her until Mulder jumped on him sending him to the floor, Scully collapsed behind them and started to choke on the blood which was rising in her throat.  
  
'I'm going to die' she thought and closed her eyes.  
  
Mulder stood above Cancerman and kicked his side numerous times then lifted him by his collar and punched him across the face when he fell to the floor Mulder grabbed Scully's gun and stood above him again with the gun aimed at his head.  
  
"If you pull that trigger you'll become a player Mulder"  
  
"You stopped me from killing you before you bastard, but this time you don't get away so easily, say hello to Satan for me" Mulder smiled as cancerman face tuned to horror, Mulder pulled the trigger and cancermans head blew apart, blood covered everything including Mulder who didn't care, he stared at him for a few seconds then turned and ran down to Scully, she was lying on her back one arm holding her stomach and the other laying limply at her side, one leg was twisted underneath her whilst the other was raised slightly off the floor. The blood around her was tremendous; it was like someone had spilled a can of paint over the floor.  
  
"My God, Scully can you hear me," Mulder whispered as he knelt down beside her.  
  
Scully opened her eyes half way and flinched only at the memory of Mulder above her before, although it was only for a second it broke mulder's heart to realise that he had scarred her, that he had hurt her.  
  
"Nice to have you back" she said just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Scully I'm so sorry I don't know where to begin, I mean god I I'm so sor... "  
  
"ssshhh" Scully raised her hand to his lips  
  
"Its okay Mulder I knew that it wasn't your fault, the best thing is the antidote worked and your going to live" Scully smiled and tried to stifle a cry as the pain ripped through her again and again.  
  
"I don't want to live it means I have to loose you, your going to be okay aren't you Scully" Mulder asked wishing everything in his life for the answer to be yes  
  
"Not this time Mulder" she said and started to cough, Mulder started to cry as he saw trickles of blood emerging from her mouth.  
  
"Scully please stay with me I love you" Mulder stoked her cheek  
  
"Come on Scully your a doctor think of something I can do please" but there was no response, then it hit him.  
  
"Scully I've got an idea just hang on please"  
  
Mulder searched through her pockets and found the vile containing his blood his infected blood, he stood and ran over to her bag and searched for a syringe, as he was looking he found another vile of antidote, Scully's always prepared he thought to himself, upon finding some needles he raced back to Scully.  
  
"Scully I'm going to inject you with my blood its our only chance, thank god you're the same blood type" when he got no response he checked her pulse, very, very, slow.  
  
"Scully I said hang on god dam it" he lifted her blouse sleeve and filled the needle with his blood then injected it into her vein. Then he did the only thing he could do, wait.  
  
After 15 minutes had passed still nothing had appeared to have happened, but still he waited, after 30 minutes Mulder checked the stab wounds, instead of there being 6 there were now 2.  
  
"Its working Scully it's working"  
  
Scully started to stir, and Mulder stroked her cheek  
  
"Come on Dana wake up" Scully opened her eyes and gave Mulder one of her best smiles that were rare to see.  
  
"Scully I don't know where to start, I'm so.."  
  
Scully didn't seem to be listening to him  
  
"What happened to me I though I was going to die" she lifted her hand and saw all the blood, lifting her head she felt it drip from her mouth, she looked around her and saw the blood pool.  
  
"I'm not dead am I"?  
  
"No Scully, I...I gave you the strength enhanser that was in my blood"  
  
"You what"  
  
"It was the only way to save you Scully, you'd been stabbed six times, and you were coughing up blood I had to do something."  
  
"Mulder go too my bag and get the spare antidote" Mulder lifted his hand and showed her the syringe with the cure already inside.  
  
"Already found it," he said with a smile  
  
He injected it into her arm, after 10 minutes she was feeling a lot better.  
  
"Scully what are we going to do" he said looking around at all the bodies  
  
"I don't know but I think we need to call skinner"  
  
"I think your right" Scully pulled out her phone and dialled the number.  
  
"Hi Kimberly can you put me through to AD Skinner immediately"  
  
"Hi sir, yes Sir I've found him...well he's fine now sir but I think you need to come here sire, we have had a spot of trouble...warehouse 12 dock.... yes sir same place.... Okay well be here...bye" Scully cut off the connection and looked at Mulder  
  
"He's on the way"  
  
After another long wait, Mulder heard a car pull up outside the warehouse, he told Scully to rest whilst he looked to see who it was.  
  
Skinner stepped out of his car and looked around, there where three cars parked, he knew the first one was Scully's the other two were black sedans and he knew that there presence here was not good. He hurried to the door wondering what his agents had got into now.  
  
When he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Cancerman, well he thought it was Cancerman, he had half of his head missing, moving his eyes across the floor he saw four others around the floor that were also dead then his eyes focused on Mulder and Scully, his eyes widened as he saw Scully sprawled on the floor she was covered & surrounded in blood, he rushed down to her knowing that she must be dying.  
  
"Scully, my god, Mulder I don't understand why haven't you taken her to a hospital?" Skinner shouted pulling out his mobile phone.  
  
"That wont be necessary sir" Scully said, Skinners jaw dropped to the floor as he watched her stand, apparently fine.  
  
"Have I just witnessed an x-file here, maybe a miracle.. WHAT'S GOING ON HERE"  
  
Mulder moved over to Scully and helped support her stand.  
  
"How are you feeling" Mulder asking placing a steady hand around her shoulder  
  
"I'm fine thanks Mulder"  
  
Skinner witnessed the scene with his two agents before him, obviously there was some unspoken language going on between them.  
  
"Well I'm waiting"  
  
"Well sir" Mulder explained the story as far as he could recall and Scully filled in the rest up to the point were she was stabbed, then Mulder took over again.  
  
After some time they finished the story and waited for skinners reaction, they didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Go home"  
  
"WHAT" Mulder and Scully shouted in unison?  
  
"I said go home, clean yourselves up, you both look terrible"  
  
"But sir what about Cancerman, Krycheck and the bodies" Mulder enquired.  
  
"Well as I understand it Cancerman was looking for Krycheck, looks like they found him, must have been one hell of a show don't you think" Skinner looked around the room then fixed his gaze on the two dumbfounded agents infront of him, he smiled to himself.  
  
It was not the first time Skinner had saved their butts and they were sure it would not be the last.  
  
"I'll take care of it"  
  
Skinner new that most of there problems would be over now, hell he was kinder grateful that bastard was dead, he wouldn't have to take any more orders from him anymore, finally his two favourite agents could be left in peace to do the work they loved.  
  
"Oh agent Mulder, you might be wanting these, I was holding them for you" Skinner pulled out Mulder's badge id. And gun"  
  
Mulder took them from him and nodded in appreciation wrapping a supportive arm around Scully they headed for the door, Scully stopped and turned around and walked back to skinner,  
  
"Thank you sir" she said and reached up and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Your welcome agent Scully" Scully moved back to Mulder and they walked out to the car.  
  
Once inside the car Mulder spoke  
  
"Did that just happen, are we free from that bastard"  
  
"I suppose so," Scully returned  
  
There was a silence for a while then Mulder turned on the engine then paused then turned it off.  
  
"Mulder is there something wrong"  
  
"Scully Dana... when I saw you get stabbed and I thought I had lost you I thought that I would never get the chance to tell you that....."  
  
"That what Mulder, what are you trying to say"  
  
"I'm trying to say Dana that ... I. love you" Mulder hung his head down knowing that after what he had tried to do to her she could never love him.  
  
Scully's heart skipped a beat did he just say what she had dreamed for years he would say.  
  
"Mulder I love you too and I have done for ever" Mulder raised his head and Scully could see the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"But after every thing I have done to you you can love me"  
  
"Mulder this is a new beginning for us with Cancerman gone we are free."  
  
Mulder reached over and moved a rebel lock of hair that had fallen onto Scully's face  
  
"Thanks partner" Scully said and smiled as Mulder moved his hand to cradled her face raising her chin he moved closer, Scully etched forwards until there lips connected. Scully felt like electric bolts were passing through her it felt so right for both of them, so natural, the kiss was gentle to start then it deepened as they both explored each other. When the kiss finally broke neither of them noticed that Skinner was watching from the open doorway, he had a huge smile on his face, relationships between partners was generally frowned on in the bureau but as long as they showed discretion skinner was not going to intervene.  
  
Mulder pulled away and smiled at Scully.  
  
"Lets go home"  
  
The End 


End file.
